Renji un demi
by tamia62
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. Ou presque. Il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences...
1. prologue

Prologue

La guerre était finie depuis maintenant un peu plus de cinq ans. La soul society avait énormément souffert notamment le Gotei 13 qui avait perdu beaucoup de ses shinigamis. Beaucoup de soldats, mais pas seulement.

Matsumoto Rangiku était tombée sous la lame de Tousen sous le regard effaré de son capitaine qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Personne n'avait eu le temps de réagir. Mais cet évènement bouleversant avait déclenché une réaction inattendue : Ichimaru s'était jeté sur celui qui était normalement son complice dans un cri de rage que personne n'avait compris sur l'instant. Ce soudain revirement de situation avait tourné à l'avantage des armées de la cour. Après avoir tué Tousen, il s'était précipité vers elle et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Ils avaient eu le temps d'échanger quelques mots que personne n'avait pu entendre avant que le fukutaicho de la dixième division ne rende son dernier souffle. Il l'avait alors serrée très fort contre lui ne cherchant même pas à éviter le zanpakuto d'Aizen qui, avant de l'abattre sur le corps frêle de celui qu'il avait formé, avait craché son mécontentement de ce comportement peu digne. Ce traitre d'Aizen n'appréciait visiblement pas la trahison. Cela aurait pu être ironique si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique. Plus tard, l'explication de la colère d'Ichimaru avait était évidente à comprendre : Matsumoto et lui avaient grandi ensemble, il y avait un lien puissant entre eux qui avait persisté malgré la trahison de ce dernier. La voir tomber de cette manière avait dû être insupportable. Preuve en était qu'il avait choisi de se laisser tuer par son maître. Il était fort regrettable que la raison lui soit revenue de cette façon.

Kyoraku Sunshui avait perdu la vue suite à son combat contre le primera espada Starck. Un mauvais coup à la tête l'avait privé de ses yeux. Unohana taicho ainsi que Inoue étant au Hueco Mondo, sa blessure n'avait pas pu être prise en charge tout de suite. A leur retour, Orihime avait tenté de le soigner. Son pouvoir de guérison étant en fait un refus de la réalité, elle était persuadée de pouvoir lui faire recouvrer la vue. Mais au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde, elle n'y était parvenue que partiellement. Face à la détresse de la jeune fille, Unohana avait supposé que c'était à cause du stress et de la fatigue, qu'elle ne devait pas s'en vouloir, qu'elle avait soigné beaucoup de blessés et que personne ne lui en tiendrait rigueur. Et qu'elle devait aussi se mettre en tête qu'un médecin ne peut pas toujours soigner ses patients. Toujours est-il que depuis ce jour, le huitième capitaine ne distinguait plus que des ombres colorées. Il s'était étonnement bien remis de cette quasi cécité. Son nouvel handicap n'avait en rien entamé sa bonne humeur et son moral. Aizen avait été vaincu, Kurakara avait été sauvée, la paix était revenue. Perdre la vue était à son sens un piètre sacrifice. Et il en était ressorti plutôt gagnant : Nanao avait fini par céder à ses avances.

Komomura Taicho n'avait pas eu la même chance. Aizen avait eu raison de ce capitaine pourtant puissant.

Aujourd'hui, cinq ans plus tard, le Gotei 13 n'avait pas encore attribué les places laissées vacantes par les traites et les défunts. Il avait d'abord fallu penser les blessures, élire une nouvelle chambre des 46 et, surtout, réapprendre à faire confiance. Ceci était passé par la mise en place de nouvelles règles, de nouvelles lois plus sévères concernant le statut et le choix des capitaines. Mais il était à présent temps de tout remettre en ordre et les nouvelles promotions et affectations se profilaient à l'horizon. Bientôt le Gotei 13 retrouverait tout sa force et sa fierté.

Du côté des humains, les choses s'étaient plutôt mieux passées. Bien sûr, il y avait eu de graves blessures en grande partie guéries par Orihime mais il n'y avait, heureusement, pas eu de mort à déplorer.

Les vizards n'avaient pas eu la même chance : Rose et Kensei avaient péri et Shinji y était presque resté. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour retrouver ses forces.

Mais cette guerre d'hiver était désormais derrière eux et avait aussi apporté son lot de bonheurs.

Il y avait d'abord eu le mariage de Kyoraku et Nanao deux ans plus tôt et les fiançailles surprenantes d'Hinamori Momo avec Kira Izuru. En effet, tous avaient pensé que le capitaine Hitsugaya se serait finalement rapprocher de la fukutaicho de la cinquième division mais il n'en avait rien était. Il s'était renfermé comme une huître après la mort de Matsumoto. Il n'était déjà pas très ouvert avant cela mais c'était à présent quasi dramatique. Hinamori avait tenté de le dérider mais ce dernier s'en voulait de la mort de son lieutenant. Elle avait toujours était insupportable mais elle avait pris une grande place dans sa vie et le vide laissé n'arrivait pas à se combler. Personne ne savait quoi faire. Hinamori se sentait inutile et s'était beaucoup rapprochée d'Izuru qui s'était avéré être une bonne oreille et un bon confident. La vie avait fait le reste. Hinamori revenait de loin, elle méritait d'être heureuse. La date du mariage n'était pas encore fixée mais tous attendaient les noces avec impatience.

Ichigo avait aujourd'hui 21 ans et suivait des cours à la fac de droit. A l'heure actuelle, il hésitait sur la voie à suivre : devenir juge ou préférer une carrière de terrain et passer les concours de hauts fonctionnaires de police. Le travail de terrain lui correspondait mieux mais le juge avait plus de pouvoir pour trancher les injustices. Il avait encore un peu de temps pour y réfléchir et choisir définitivement le chemin que prendrait sa vie professionnelle.

Sur le plan personnel, rien n'avait réellement changé pour lui. Rukia avait été affectée de manière plus ou moins définitive à Kurakara et était en quelque sorte l'agent de liaison entre ces « ryoka » comme on les appelait encore et la soul society. Sa relation avec le shinigami remplaçant avait évolué en quelque chose de plus tendre et plus adulte mais le pas n'avait toujours pas été franchi. Tout le monde connaissait leurs sentiments respectifs, même eux, mais un obstacle invisible les retenait encore : ils n'étaient pas prêts. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, arrangeait bien le frère de cette dernière.

Ces quelques bonheurs que l'on retrouvait de-ci-delà n'avaient en fait rien de bien surprenant. Il s'agissait là de l'évolution naturelle de la vie et des histoires de chacun.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant, un bonheur inimaginable avait vu le jour quelque part dans le Seireitei. Un couple si improbable que personne ne le soupçonnait. Personne ? Ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité. Une personne de confiance dans l'entourage du couple savait et une autre nourrissait un soupçon plutôt légitime mais ne trahirait jamais le doute qu'elle avait. Ce bonheur mérité caché aux yeux de tous qui n'en était pas moins solide et heureux.

Bien sûr, tout n'était pas toujours rose, il y avait parfois des nuages qui obscurcissaient leur ciel mais les petits problèmes et tracas de la vie finissaient par être résolus et leur amour n'en ressortait que grandit et plus fort.

Bien qu'un jour…

Ceci est l'histoire qui va vous être contée…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

L'assemblée qui l'observait n'obtint qu'un regard froid, plus froid qu'à l'accoutumée. Il était plus qu'évident qu'il n'appréciait pas cette visite impromptue du conseil des anciens alors qu'il rentrait de son travail. Il n'hésita d'ailleurs pas à manifester verbalement son mécontentement.

« Que signifie votre présence ? Si ma mémoire est bonne, et je sais qu'elle l'est, la prochaine réunion doit se tenir dans trois semaines. Je n'apprécie pas d'avoir été mis devant le fait accompli.

_Pardonnez-nous Byakuya-dono, mais nous souhaiterions vous entretenir d'un sujet important et nous n'avions d'autre choix que d'en discuter d'abord entre nous avant de vous en faire part.

_Et pourquoi cela ?

_Et bien, répondit un vieil homme plutôt mal à l'aise, parce que cela vous concerne directement. »

Le dit Byakuya ne pipa mot et ne montra rien de l'émotion qui passa en lui. Parce qu'à la minute même où il les avait vus, il avait compris qu'il était question de sa personne. Le conseil des anciens n'avait pas le droit de se réunir sans son chef à moins que le sujet abordé ne concerne directement la tête du clan. Son cœur s'affola. Il savait de quoi ils souhaitaient lui parler. Il était parvenu jusqu'alors à repousser l'échéance mais il semblait qu'elle l'ait finalement rattrapé. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de s'incliner. Mais il ressentait le besoin de s'isoler quelques instants afin de reprendre confiance pour supporter la suite.

« Bien. Je vous demanderais juste de m'accorder quelques instants pour changer de tenue. Je rentre à peine de ma division pour le cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, dit-il d'un ton polaire. »

En effet, il portait toujours son haori de capitaine et cette discussion concernait non le capitaine de la sixième division mais le chef de clan des Kuchiki.

Sans attendre leur réponse, il leur tourna le dos et disparut. Les membres du conseil se jetèrent alors quelques regards entendus. Ils savaient déjà que la tâche serait ardue. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'ils tentaient de le convaincre en vain si bien qu'ils avaient dû en venir à cette extrémité : le mettre au pied du mur. Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils souhaitaient d'autant qu'un Byakuya Kuchiki en colère faisait froid dans le dos. Mais ils n'avaient guère eu le choix. Qui aurait pu penser en voyant le droit et fier Byakuya Kuchiki toujours si maître de lui qu'il était en fait un rebelle ?

Dix minutes passèrent et l'homme reparut paré d'un kimono vert sombre surmontait d'un haori un peu plus foncé qui témoignait de son rang. Il prit place sur le coussin en bout de table comme s'il allait présidait une réunion qui, en fait, risquait de le briser. Ce fut le signal silencieux des hostilités. L'homme qui avait pris la parole plus tôt se lança. Il s'avérait être l'oncle du capitaine.

« Byakuya-dono, nous n'allons pas faire de détours inutiles. Je pense que vous savez parfaitement de quoi nous souhaitons vous entretenir.

_S'agit-il vraiment d'un entretien ? Votre présence m'indique plutôt que la décision a déjà été prise, Oji-sama.

_Vous avez-nous laissé le choix ? Voilà longtemps à présent, pour ne pas dire des années, que nous tentons de vous convaincre. C'est d'ailleurs là que le bas blesse. Pourquoi devons-nous nous évertuer à vous convaincre d'une nécessité dont vous devriez être conscient ? Pourquoi vous acharner à refuser ? Si nos calculs sont bons, cela fait maintenant cinquante cinq ans que votre défunte épouse vous a quitté. Nous avons de notre côté parfaitement conscience que ce mariage était basé sur l'amour et non… Disons le protocole, fit-il hésitant. Vous nous avez livré une trop grande bataille pour que nous l'oubliions.

_Alors pourquoi ne pas comprendre et accepter que je ne veuille pas épouser une femme par intérêt ? Après avoir vécu auprès d'une épouse par amour, comment vivre auprès d'une autre pour laquelle je ne ressentirais rien.

_Comment pouvez-vous être si catégorique sans même avoir accepté de rencontrer ne serait-ce qu'une seule prétendante ? Laissez-nous organiser un omiai. Avec un peu de chance, vous ressentirez un sentiment envers une des jeunes femmes qui vous donnera le désir de tenter l'expérience. Et cela vous laissera le choix. »

Le silence se fit suite à ce discours. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Un omiai ?… Le choix ?… Comme s'il se rendait à une foire pour y faire son marché… Il savait parfaitement que c'était la tradition, qu'il n'y avait en fait rien de choquant dans cette pratique usitée par la noblesse mais là n'était pas la question. Il ne pouvait pas, ne _voulait _pas. C'était tout bonnement inconcevable parce que…

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais une voix féminine et légèrement déformée par l'âge le coupa dans son élan.

« Navrée de vous couper la parole Byakuya-dono, mais avant de refuser pensez qu'il est de votre devoir de donner une descendance au clan. Vous êtes le dernier de votre lignée. Vous devez avoir un enfant pour assurer votre succession et l'héritage de notre famille. Dans le cas contraire, qui reprendra les rênes du clan ? Et ne nous dîtes pas « Ma sœur est là ». Rukia-dono n'est pas de noble naissance. Inutile de vous rappeler que le sang de la noblesse possède des particularités innées qu'elle n'a pas même si elle s'est parfaitement intégrée à notre famille. Certes nous pourrions envisager qu'un de vous cousin reprenne le flambeau mais, sincèrement, cela ne nous convient pas de couper cette lignée qu'est la vôtre. Depuis combien de temps gouvernez-vous le clan de père en fils ou fille ? Ce serait un tel gâchis. »

Ses mâchoires se contractèrent. Faire un enfant uniquement dans ce but ? Quelle mauvaise raison ! Un enfant ne devrait pas naître dans cette unique perspective. Il savait de quoi il parlait. Le mariage de ses parents avait été « arrangé » et ses souvenirs lui indiquaient qu'ils se supportaient à peine. Sa mère n'avait jamais été très proche de lui et son père… était trop pris par les affaires du clan pour s'intéresser à sa personne. C'était son grand-père qui lui avait tout appris, qui l'avait éduqué en vue de reprendre la tête du clan. Il ne voulait pas avoir un enfant dans les mêmes conditions.

Et puis… Et puis là n'était pas la question ! Cette histoire ne concernait pas que lui. Il y avait une autre personne prise dans ce tourbillon. Même si elle ne le savait pas…

Que devait-il faire ou dire pour empêcher cela ? Pourrait-il seulement l'empêcher ? Il en doutait. Il n'avait fait que repousser l'échéance en sachant qu'un jour il serait acculé.

« Il y a peut-être une autre solution, lança soudainement une voix éraillée par les années. »

Byakuya leva les yeux vers la personne qui n'était autre que sa grand-mère. Il vit dans ses yeux cette lueur toute particulière qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui, celle lueur qui n'était autre que la manifestation de la profonde affection qu'elle avait pour son petit-fils. Elle l'avait toujours soutenu de son mieux mais cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pu empêcher le conseil de prendre une décision. Elle pouvait cependant tenter d'atténuer les choses.

« Une autre solution ? De quoi parlez-vous, demanda l'oncle visiblement irrité.

_Laissez tout simplement Byakuya choisir lui-même sa future épouse. Lui avez-vous seulement demandé s'il ne fréquentait pas déjà une femme ? Vous êtes-vous demandés ce qui le poussait à refuser toute idée de mariage ? Pour quelle raison un homme refuserait de se soumettre à un mariage arrangé tel que le veut l'usage de son rang sans être capable de nous fournir la moindre explication valable ? Vous n'avez pas cherché à comprendre ces refus répétés. Peut-être aurait-il fallu commencer par là ? Byakuya-chan, aurais-tu par hasard le cœur déjà pris, demanda t-elle pleine d'espoir en sachant que c'était le seul joker qu'elle avait en jeu. »

Le dit cœur se souleva bien que l'expression de son visage resta parfaitement de marbre. Hélas, il ne put empêcher son regard de le trahir. Ce fut à peine perceptible mais sa grand-mère le connaissait mieux que quiconque. C'était cela. Alors pourquoi ne le disait-il pas ?

Répondre. Il devait absolument répondre, gagner un peu de temps.

« Pourquoi ne le dirais-je pas si c'était le cas, Oba-sama ? Cela m'éviterait de devoir endurer cette _réunion_.

_Et bien, peut-être n'est-elle pas de noble naissance et crains-tu de nous décevoir et ne te sens-tu pas la force de nous livrer une nouvelle bataille afin de nous faire accepter une seconde union avec le Rukonkai ? Pour ma part, au risque de choquer la famille, je me moque totalement qu'elle ne soit pas noble. Si Hisana avait vécu vous auriez eu un voire plusieurs enfants qui n'auraient pas été totalement nobles mais le souci de la succession aurait été évité. Alors si je suis dans le vrai, dis-le nous simplement et nous trouverons un terrain d'entente, j'en suis sûre. »

Ce serait si simple de répondre qu'elle était dans le vrai. Cela réglerait une partie du problème. Mais ce ne serait pas l'exacte vérité. Certes, sa grand-mère n'était pas loin de la réalité mais… Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, pas à elle qui l'avait toujours soutenu même lorsqu'elle n'approuvait pas ses choix. Il ne pouvait pas le dire, les conséquences seraient dramatiques.

« Non, Oba-sama, ce n'est pas cela. »

_Même si c'est presque cela, ajouta t-il en pensée._

Elle lut dans ses yeux qu'il ne disait pas vraiment la vérité mais qu'il ne mentait pas non plus. Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à cacher la véritable raison de son refus à accomplir son devoir ? Elle venait de jouer la seule carte qu'elle possédait. Elle ne pouvait dès lors plus rien faire pour l'aider. Du moins, à ce stade de la situation.

« Dans ce cas, vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous assurez de la succession du clan est un de vos premiers devoir en tant que chef de clan. Etant donné que la décision d'organiser un omiai et de vous voir marié a été prise par le conseil puisque vous ne vous décidiez pas, la décision est entérinée. Cela signifie aussi que si vous tentez d'esquiver, les conséquences pourraient être graves : vous pourrez être déchu de votre place. Et Kami-sama seul sait ce qui pourrait advenir du clan si un autre que vous arrivait à sa tête ! Bien, puisque tout a été dit, nous allons prendre congés et vous laisser méditer tout cela. Nous vous tiendrons informé des modalités de l'omiai. Au revoir Byakuya-dono. »

Sans attendre de réponse de leur chef qui de toute façon n'avait pas l'intention de leur répondre, le conseil des anciens quitta le manoir. La grand-mère posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de son unique petit-fils en passant à côté de lui. Byakuya comprit les paroles muettes qu'il y avait derrière ce geste : « Je serai toujours là pour te soutenir. » Sauf que cette fois, il ne savait vraiment pas si elle pourrait honorer cette promesse…

A peine fut-il seul que sa tête s'écroula entre ses bras repliés sur la table. Sa respiration se saccada, les battements de son cœur explosèrent sous la soudaine baisse de l'adrénaline. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et son propre réiatsu tomba sur lui comme une chape de plomb, l'étouffant.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Comment se sortir de là ? Y avait-il seulement une échappatoire ? Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Comme le lui dire ? Devait-il seulement lui dire ? Un de ses pires cauchemars prenait vie sous ses yeux impuissants. Il pouvait certes refuser mais le sacrifice serait trop grand. Il se sentait capable de supporter beaucoup de choses, il s'était toujours senti prêt à tout pour sauvegarder sa relation sauf… Sauf… Sauf_ ça_ ! Abandonner son clan… Jamais. Il était le chef de clan des Kuchiki, il s'était battu pour parvenir à concilier ses devoirs et obligations familiales et professionnelles. Il avait fait tout cela par fierté due à son rang mais aussi pour honorer son grand-père. Renoncer à tout ?… Jamais même s'il l'aimait à en mourir…

Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne semblait pas y avoir de solutions car accepter l'un, c'était renoncer à l'autre. Et il avait besoin des deux dans sa vie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi alors que tout allait enfin bien pour lui, pour eux ?

Il se redressa alors que la shoji glissait lentement, révélant une femme brune d'âge mûr avec de grands yeux gris chaleureux. Etrangement il ne chercha pas à cacher sa contrariété.

« Hina-san… Entre.

_Merci. Vous ne semblez pas aller bien, Byakuya-sama.

_Inutile d'être aussi cérémonieuse : nous sommes seuls. Je suppose que tu as écouté la conversation ?

_Oui, j'ai écouté. Que vas-tu faire ? Vas-tu lui dire ?

_Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Quant à lui dire… J'y serai bien obligé à un moment ou un autre. Mais j'aimerais autant pouvoir y réfléchir un peu avant de devoir m'y résoudre. »

Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Ses doigts rencontrèrent alors le keisekan, ce symbole incontestable de son rang de chef qui l'insupporta soudainement. Ce fut presque avec rage qu'il l'ôta et le lâcha brutalement. Il tomba sur la table dans un cliquetis coléreux. Hina-san le regardait, impuissante, le cœur serré. Il lui avait fallu tellement de temps pour panser ses blessures et rencontrer la personne qui avait réussi à le sortir de sa solitude. Il était heureux depuis cinq ans et le destin revenait s'acharner sur lui. Etait-ce donc l'apanage des chefs de devoir s'oublier soi-même pour le bien de son clan ? Ne pouvait-on pas leur laisser un peu d'espace pour eux-mêmes ? Etait-ce donc si difficile de comprendre qu'une personne heureuse est plus efficace et productive qu'une personne malheureuse ? Que pouvait-elle faire pour lui venir en aide ? Peut-être commencer par dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas depuis longtemps au risque de le choquer ou de faire éclater sa colère.

« Byakuya, peut-être serait-il temps de dire la vérité au clan, ne crois-tu pas ? »

Il la regarda alors, les yeux démesurément ouverts et se redressa.

« Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement, s'énerva t-il en haussant le ton. Que crois-tu qu'il se passerait si je venais à avouer ? Je serais déchu sans même avoir le temps d'argumenter ! Sans compter que je ne suis pas seul dans cette affaire. Prendrais-tu le risque de l'exposer au scandale si tu étais à ma place ? Mon clan est le garant des règles et de la tradition. Je suis sensé être l'exemple à suivre ! Je sais bien que je ne joue pas franc jeu et, crois-moi, cela me pèse énormément de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. J'ai dû tellement travailler pour… Pour parvenir à créer cette image qui n'est pas moi mais qui satisfait tout le monde ! Ce foutu protocole qui m'empoisonne ! »

Il jura entre ses dents ce qui arracha un mince sourire à Hina-san.

« Allons, allons Byakuya, un tel vocabulaire ne sied guère à un homme de votre trempe, ironisa t-elle espérant détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

_Il suffit… Si je ne peux même plus m'exprimer librement dans ma propre maison lorsque je suis seul de surcroit.

_Mais tu n'es pas seul en l'occurrence. Je suis juste à côté de toi.

_Toi, ce n'est pas la même chose. »

Une ombre si triste passa alors sur son beau visage comprimant le cœur de la femme. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue avec tendresse comme lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il avait besoin de réconfort. Et bien qu'il ne fit rien pour stopper ce geste, il protesta.

« Je ne suis plus un enfant, Hina-san.

_Ca, je ne le sais que trop bien. Et c'est parfois fort regrettable. Où est donc passé le temps où il me suffisait de te serrer dans mes bras pour effacer tes chagrins ? Je me sens si impuissante, Bya-chan. »

Il soupira. Il lui arrivait aussi de regretter ce temps-là, ce temps où sa nourrice était capable de lui rendre le sourire.

Qu'allait-il advenir ?…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

D'ordinaire si serein dans le sommeil, son beau visage si lisse et auréolé de cheveux noirs était aujourd'hui crispé et tendu, limite grimaçant et cela depuis quelques nuits déjà. Bien qu'il sache parfaitement cacher ses sentiments et ses émotions lorsqu'il était conscient, ses nuits agitées savaient révéler la vérité. Pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas ce qui le perturbait ? Comment l'aider s'il ne se confiait pas ? Pourquoi ce silence ? Le doute s'installait lentement dans son esprit.

_« Penses-tu que je sois incapable de te comprendre ou de t'apporter du réconfort ? A quoi je sers si je ne peux pas te soutenir ? Quelle est véritablement ma place dans ta vie ? Que suis-je pour toi ?… »_

Un soupir…

Ce souci qui lui barrait actuellement le front commençait à déteindre sur leur quotidien. Et même sur leur sexualité. C'était comme s'il n'était pas totalement présent lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour : présent de corps mais pas d'esprit.

La peur commençait à tordre son ventre. Des tas d'idées ne cessaient de lui traverser l'esprit parce que lorsque le sexe ne fonctionne plus dans un couple, c'est le couple qui part à la dérive. C'était bien connu.

« M'aimes-tu encore ? Souhaites-tu mettre un terme à notre relation sans savoir comment me le dire ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Que se passe t-il ? Tout allait si bien… »

Une mèche sombre glissa alors sur la joue du bel endormi aussitôt repoussée par de longs doigts dans une caresse affectueuse mais tremblante.

L'angoisse et la fatigue eurent finalement raison de ses lugubres interrogations. Ses yeux se fermèrent, happés par le sommeil…

***********************************

Il referma la porte de sa chambre et s'appuya contre le mur. Cette journée avait été horrible pour ses nerfs. Il avait dû subir aujourd'hui son premier omiai. Subir, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour exprimer son ressenti. Les trois jeunes femmes qu'il avait rencontrées étaient certes charmantes, belles et avaient été éduquées dans le but d'épouser un jour des hommes influents. C'était justement là que les choses n'allaient pas. Il lui semblait qu'elles avaient toutes la même personnalité. Elles étaient incapables de montrer qui elles étaient vraiment probablement par crainte d'être rejetées. Tellement façonnées qu'elles en étaient… insipides. Comment le conseil pouvait-il penser qu'il se sentirait attiré par une femme incapable de s'exprimer ? Hisana n'avait jamais eu peur de lui parler ouvertement, de le critiquer, de ne pas être en accord avec lui. C'était précisément ce qui lui avait plu en elle. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était l'épouse du chef de clan des Kuchiki qu'elle le suivait aveuglément sans jamais rien dire. Elle restait toujours douce et calme mais ne manquait pas de confiance en elle.

Mais le plus difficile en fin de compte n'avait pas été de supporter ces « entretiens ». C'était ses remord de lui avoir caché la vérité. Il lui avait délibérément menti sur ses activités de la journée, lui disant simplement qu'ils ne pourraient pas se voir ce jour. Il revoyait son expression figée, blessée qui passait de plus en plus souvent sur son visage. Et cela lui avait comprimé le cœur en comprenant ce que signifiait cette expression : le doute.

_« Ne te mens pas à toi-même Byakuya, tu savais que ça finirait par arriver. Tu vas devoir lui apprendre la vérité. »_

Et il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Heureusement, songea t-il soudainement, que Rukia n'était pas présente actuellement. Elle était dans le monde humain pour un mois encore. Il aurait été incapable de gérer la situation si elle avait été là.

Il soupira en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le conseil après cet omiai. Il avait été clair : aucune de ces jeunes femmes, jeunes filles même, à marier n'avaient attiré suffisamment son attention pour organiser une seconde rencontre. Ce qui avait suscité du mécontentement auquel il avait coupé court en affirmant que sa position lui permettait de refuser. Il était le chef d'un des plus importants clans du Seireitei. C'était ces jeunes femmes et leurs familles respectives qui avaient intérêt à une alliance avec les Kuchiki et non l'inverse ce qui lui conférait tout de même le droit de choisir qui il voulait.

Et cette explication qu'il avait pourtant lancé avec son calme olympien que tout le monde lui connaissait lui avait donné la nausée tant elle sonnait faux. Il gagnait simplement du temps. Encore…

Pour l'heure, il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : se détendre dans un bain sans ne plus penser à rien. Il en allait de son équilibre mental. Il se détacha lentement du mur et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain privée. Hina-san lui avait déjà préparé l'eau comme il l'aimait. Ses vêtements tombèrent sur le sol, son keisekan fut déposer sur un meuble et il se glissa avec délice dans l'eau parfumée. Bientôt il s'endormit sans en avoir conscience jusqu'à ce qu'un long frisson lui parcoure l'échine et ne le force à rouvrir les paupières. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? L'eau était pratiquement froide. Sans plus attendre, il sortit du baquet et s'enroula dans une épaisse serviette. Il se frotta pour réchauffer sa peau puis enfila un yukata. Il était épuisé. Lentement, il gagna sa chambre qui était plongée dans l'obscurité et se figea en découvrant une silhouette assise sur son lit dont il devina rapidement l'identité. Bien que le réiatsu soit parfaitement masqué, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui soit capable d'atteindre sa chambre sans être remarqué.

« Que fais-tu là ? Je t'avais pourtant dit que nous ne pourrions pas nous voir. »

Le ton était plus cassant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais il était pris au dépourvu.

« Je sais mais j'avais envie de vous voir. »

La silhouette se leva révélant alors une haute stature sombre qui se découpait dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Elle s'avançait lentement vers le noble dont le cœur s'accéléra trop assailli par les différentes émotions qui passaient en lui. Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et il fut attiré dans une chaude étreinte. Des lèvres avides se posèrent sur son cou et remontèrent lentement, sensuellement, vers son oreille gauche. Byakuya ne put empêcher un frisson de le parcourir mais il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il se sentait tellement coupable. Tout au long de cette terrible journée il n'avait cessé de penser à ses bras forts tout en les redoutant, espérant leur réconfort tout en sachant qu'il ne le méritait pas. Pourtant, malgré lui, ses bras se levèrent et encerclèrent la large poitrine pressée contre lui ce qui enhardit le visiteur non attendu. Byakuya pouvait sentir à travers son fin yukata le corps tendu de son assaillant qui repoussa le tissu de son épaule afin d'embrasser la peau qui longeait la clavicule délicate bien qu'indéniablement masculine. Un gémissement incontrôlé s'échappa du noble qui mordit se lèvre inférieure pour tenter de retenir le suivant sans beaucoup de succès. La bouche gourmande qui parcourait son épaule encore quelques secondes plus tôt venait de migrer et s'attaquait désormais à son torse. Une langue avide entreprit un balai humide sur le mamelon qui durcit instantanément. Ce fut presque un cri qui monta dans sa gorge. Pourtant, les sensations que son corps ressentait et qu'il exprimait presque malgré lui n'atteignaient pas réellement sa conscience.

Trahison.

Il ne trahissait pas son amour mais sa confiance.

Byakuya se retrouva allongé sur le futon moelleux sans s'en rendre compte. Il sentait les mains parcourir son corps et bientôt elles se glissèrent sous le yukata. L'une d'entre elles s'aventura entre ses cuisses et son dos s'arqua sous le plaisir qu'il n'arrivait pourtant pas à apprécier à sa juste valeur. Tandis qu'il était avidement caressé, les images de sa journée passaient en boucle dans sa tête, les mots échangés exprimant les avantages d'une union traversaient son esprit comme un poison. Entre deux pensées sombres il réalisa que le yukata avait été entièrement ouvert offrant la vue de son corps nu. La langue baladeuse léchait consciencieusement son ventre, s'introduisait dans son nombril de manière érotique. Son corps réagissait mais il avait la sensation d'être pris dans un filet l'empêchant de participer à l'échange. Il ne ressentait ni l'envie ni le courage de dévêtir à son tour ce corps qui se pressait contre lui.

Et puis soudain, tout stoppa. Le corps chaud et fort se détacha du sien, les lèvres avides ne l'embrassèrent plus et il ressentit la morsure de la fraîcheur de la nuit sur sa peau nue. Surpris, il ouvrit les paupières et rencontra des yeux blessés, exprimant un mélange confus de peur et de colère. La voix qui s'éleva alors était tremblante.

« Vous n'êtes plus le même depuis quelques temps. Je le sens bien. Quand on fait l'amour, c'est comme si votre corps était là mais pas votre esprit. Vous ne me touchez plus comme avant, vous ne me touchez même plus du tout. Si ce n'est pas moi qui viens vers vous, vous… Vous n'avez plus envie de moi… »

La voix mourut dans un soupir de peine attisant la sienne.

Byakuya se redressa lentement et resserra les pans de son yukata autour de son corps glacé. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait lui dire la vérité. Le visage qui lui faisait face avait pâli en suivant les gestes qui refermaient le fin vêtement. Le noble savait que ses mouvements étaient mal interprétés mais se rhabiller était nécessaire.

« Asseyons-nous, Renji. Il faut que nous parlions. »

Ces mots prononcés si faiblement et pourtant sans hésitation brisa son cœur déjà fragilisé par les doutes qui l'assaillaient depuis quelques jours. C'était la fin. Sa respiration se coupa et donna une emphase dramatique à ce qu'il répondit malgré lui. Renji ne voulait pas prononcer ces phrases mais sa bouche semblait parler pour lui.

« Vous ne m'aimez plus, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous n'avez pas le courage de me le dire, c'est ça ? »

Le ton était accusateur et douloureux, insupportable aux oreilles du brun. Son cœur se tétanisa, littéralement, à l'entente de ses mots durs et cruels. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et il fut déstabilisé durant quelques secondes. Comment pouvait-il penser une telle chose ? S'était-il montré si distant qu'il en vienne à douter de ses sentiments ?

Non. Tout mais pas cela. Qu'il ait abusé de sa confiance ces dernières semaines était une chose mais penser cela en était une autre.

Byakuya glissa sur le futon pour rejoindre Renji dont la tête était baissée et les poings serrés. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur ses joues et le força à relever la tête. Il plongea ses yeux anthracites dans les prunelles brunes et malheureuses qui tentaient de fuir son regard, essayant de lui transmettre dans ce seul échange tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

« Renji, regarde-moi. »

Renji dut se faire violence pour répondre à cette demande. Il ne voulait pas voir de ses propres yeux qu'il avait raison. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Pourtant, ce qu'il lut dans les orbes grises n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il sentit une pointe d'espoir envahir son cœur.

« Renji, ôte-toi immédiatement de la tête cette idée stupide. Je sais que je suis plutôt réservé et que je n'ai pas cette franchise que tu as dans l'expression de tes sentiments. Mais je t'aime. N'en doute jamais. »

L'air remplit à nouveau les poumons de Renji. Ces mots qu'il n'entendait que si rarement le ramenèrent à la vie. Il l'aimait toujours. Le sang irrigua ses veines comme un raz-de-marée. Mais dans ce cas ?…

« Alors pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

Byakuya caressa le visage plus détendu bien qu'encore soucieux puis laissa retomber ses mains. Il exhala un soupir. Alors qu'il venait de rassurer son amant, il était sur le point de bousculer son monde. Leur monde. C'est pourtant à nouveau sans hésitation qu'il commença ses explications.

« Tu dois savoir que je mène un combat depuis plusieurs décennies maintenant. Ce combat a débuté quelques temps après la mort d'Hisana. Jusqu'à dernièrement, j'étais parvenu à esquiver avec plus ou moins de succès le problème tout en sachant qu'un jour viendrait où je me retrouverais impuissant et acculé. Parce que, si le clan venait à se liguer contre moi, il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de solutions mis à part me plier à leurs exigences. Et j'aurais probablement cédé de guerre lasse. Mais tout est différent aujourd'hui parce qu'il y a toi. Mais cela ne résout en rien le problème. Bien au contraire.

_Vous me faites peur Byakuya. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Je te le cache depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Si je ne t'ai rien dit, ce n'est pas par manque de confiance mais parce que j'espérais trouver une solution à ce fameux problème. Et aussi je ne voulais pas te perturber. Mais il semble que mon silence ait finalement insinué le doute en toi. J'en suis désolé. Ce n'est pas mon intention. »

Il soupira à nouveau avant de poursuivre son récit. Récit qui faisait nager Renji en pleine confusion.

« Le conseil des anciens s'est donc ligué contre moi. A force de refuser, les anciens ont décidé de choisir pour moi. Et aujourd'hui ils exigent… Exigent que je donne un héritier au clan en prenant épouse. »

Un énorme rocher tombé pile sur sa tête ne l'aurait certainement pas assommé autant que cette nouvelle. Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'effroi et son cœur frôla la crise cardiaque comme quelques minutes plus tôt. Avait-il bien compris ? Non, il avait mal entendu…

« Que… Quoi, bégaya t-il.

_Tu as bien compris, Renji.

_Oh Kami-sama… »

Renji plongea son visage entre ses mains. C'était un cauchemar. Oui, un cauchemar qui ne s'éloignait pas beaucoup des doutes qu'il avait eu et que Byakuya venait à peine de dissoudre. Finalement, bien qu'il l'aimait toujours, la situation était encore pire que précédemment. Il aurait sans doute mieux valu que l'amour ait disparu.

Il allait se marier. Il allait le perdre. Le résultat était le même.

« Vous allez vous marier et moi… Moi… Qu'est-ce que je deviens dans tout ça ? »

La voix d'ordinaire si sûre d'elle et provocante était étouffée par les larges mains qui cachaient le visage du lieutenant. Byakuya réitéra presque le même geste que quelques intants plus tôt en plaçant ses mains sur celles de son amant pour lui dégager la figure. Il rencontra une certaine resistance avant d'atteindre son but. Un chatouillement se fit alors sentir sur ses doigts. Il baissa le regard pour constater avec surprise que quelques gouttes d'eau y glissaient. De l'eau ? Mais…

Il reporta son attention sur Renji pour découvrir un visage baigné de larmes qui glissaient silencieusement le long de ses joues. Et cela le déstabilisa plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé voir Renji pleurer. Il semblait toujours si fort.

_Oui, comme moi alors qu'en fait, je ne suis pas si fort que je le laisse croire._

Aussitôt la réalisation faite, il encercla les épaules du shinigami et l'attira contre son torse, dans une forte étreinte dans l'espoir de le réconforter.

« Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je ne me marierai pas. La seule personne avec laquelle je veux être, c'est toi. Je trouverai un moyen de contrer le conseil. Je trouverai… »

Il ne savait toujours pas comment, mais il y parviendrait. Les poings de Renji se refermèrent sur le tissu du yukata et ces pleurs se calmèrent finalement.

Renji se sentait pathétique et honteux. Comment avait-il pu réagir ainsi, comme une gonzesse ? Ce n'était tellement pas lui. Il ne se rappelait de la dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré. Même enfant, alors que tout allait mal à Rukonkai, il ne se souvenait pas avoir verser de larmes. Mais il l'aimait tellement, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Pour rien au monde. Et surtout pas pour un gosse. Une minute…

Il rouvrit soudainement les yeux en se souvenant de ce détail. Byakuya ne lui avait pas dit que les anciens voulaient qu'il se marie et qu'il ait un héritier mais qu'il devait avoir un héritier donc qu'il devait, pour se faire, se marier !

Il s'écarta brusquement de son capitaine et le toisa presque hargneusement même si cela n'était pas directement dirigé contre lui.

« Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ? Ils veulent un héritier ? C'est pour ça ? Tout ça parce qu'ils veulent que vous ayez un môme ?

_C'est effectivement ce que j'ai dit.

_Mais… Mais ils vous prennent pour une reproducteur ou quoi ? C'est tout ce qui les intéresse ? Et votre bonheur ? Votre volonté ? Ils s'en foutent ou quoi ? »

Un mince sourire s'étira. Le Renji qu'il aimait était de retour. Fonceur et presque grossier dans ses propos. Tellement différent de lui. Comment croire qu'ils aient pu finir par s'aimer. Mais là n'était pas la question du moment.

« Il y a une chose que tu dois comprendre : la noblesse ne fonctionne pas de la même manière que le peuple. Je suis le chef du clan. Je dois m'assurer de l'avenir et de la pérennité de ma famille. J'ai hérité mon titre de mon père et c'est ainsi depuis toujours. Le père le lègue au fils ou à la fille. C'est une règle implicite mais incompressible. Hisana est morte avant de me donner un enfant. Comme je te le disais, je savais qu'un jour, à force de refuser, je serais mis au pied du mur. Et je savais aussi que j'accepterais de me remarier un jour même si ça ne serait pas par amour, comme avec la sœur de Rukia. J'espérais sans doute un mariage au moins basé sur le respect. Mais tu es entré dans ma vie et cela a tout changé. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Je connais tes réactions parfois excessives. Il était plus évident que tu prendrais mal les choses. Puis-je t'en blâmer ? Alors si je t'avais donné la raison qui nous empêchait de nous voir ce jour… »

Renji fronça les sourcils. Il savait qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse avant même de poser la question.

« Et vous faisiez quoi aujourd'hui ?

_Et bien… Comment dire, fit-il mal à l'aise, je… Hum… J'étais à un omiai orchestré par les anciens.

_Un… Un omiai ?... Avec des femmes ? »

Byakuya était aussi souvent soufflé par la bêtise de cet homme.

« _Evidemment avec des femmes ! Baka !

_Baka ?! C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire alors que vous vous la couliez douce entouré de minettes ?

_Ah parce que tu crois que je me la « coulais douce » ? Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi durant cette satanée journée ! J'avais la sensation de te trahir même si tout cela ne comptait pas pour moi ! Crois-tu que j'ai eu le choix ? Je ne fais que gagner un peu de temps. D'autant que l'enjeu est bien plus important qu'il n'y parait ! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est grave !

_Et bien expliquez-moi clairement les choses ! Ou me trouvez-vous donc trop stupide pour comprendre ? »

Le ton était monté sans qu'ils ne le veuillent vraiment. La situation aurait pu être drôle si le sujet n'avait pas été aussi sérieux car ils étaient restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre malgré la dispute. Le réalisant chacun de leur côté, ils inspirèrent pour se calmer sans pour autant se lâcher. Renji ne put réprimer un petit sourire. C'était tellement rare de voir son capitaine s'énerver.

« La procédure de vote qu'ils ont utilisée pour me forcer la main pourrait me coûter ma place de chef. Si je n'accède pas à leur volonté, je pourrais être renié pour ne pas avoir accompli un des principaux devoirs de chef de clan : assurer la succession.

_Renier ?... Comme foutu à la porte de chez vous sans bagage et sans argent ? »

Byakuya resta un moment interdit face à cette image. Renji avait une manière toute particulière de visualiser les choses. Mais en l'occurrence, il avait raison.

« C'est tout à fait cela. »

Un découragement sans faille s'abattit sur les épaules du fukutaicho. Il n'y avait pas d'issue possible. Jamais il ne demanderait à l'homme qu'il aimait de laisser tomber son clan pour lui. Byakuya Kuchiki était un noble de haut rang, un chef de clan puissant et respecté. Que se passerait-il si l'on apprenait qu'il perdait tout à cause de sa relation avec un autre homme ? Un homme comme lui qui vient du Rukonkai. Il se détacha complètement des bras de l'homme et son corps s'affaissa sur lui-même.

« Alors c'est foutu. Y'a pas d'issue.

_Non ! Je refuse d'abandonner. Il doit y avoir un moyen et je le trouverai ! »

Byakuya plongea son regard le plus déterminé dans les yeux du jeune homme qui put y lire toute sa volonté. Il ne put que croire à ces mots même si, désormais, une ombre planait sur son cœur : la peur de perdre son bonheur.


	4. chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Renji poussa un énorme soupir en regarda la pile de dossiers qu'il ne parvenait pas à réduire malgré les efforts qu'il fournissait. Et Kami-sama savait qu'il en fournissait parce que, les papiers et lui, ça faisait deux ! Il faut dire aussi que, tandis qu'il en terminait un, deux venait s'ajouter. Il détestait toute cette paperasserie ! Foutue bureaucratie ! Il commençait à avoir des crampes dans le poignet à force d'écrire et ses pauvres petits doigts devenaient tout mous autour du pinceau qui avait tendance à vibrer et déraper. Ce qui causerait encore des remarques de la part de son capitaine. Parce que, bien qu'ils soient amants depuis quelques années maintenant, Kuchiki Taicho mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas mélanger travail et plaisir. Et en tant que fukutaicho de la, Ô combien prestigieuse sixième division, son écrire devait être irréprochable. Et ça, ce n'était pas gagné…

_Pff… Y'a bien que lui pour penser cela ! Qu'il faut qu'on garde le secret, je le comprends bien mais lorsque nous sommes tous les deux…_

Enfin, il connaissait bien son capitaine et il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait plus le changer pour maintenant.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son dossier. Il avait la tête baissée sur ses propres dossiers et semblait concentré. Quoique, il avait toujours l'air concentré même lorsqu'il ne l'était pas alors, comment savoir ? Son esprit revint quelques semaines en arrière, lorsqu'il lui avait appris l'intention de son clan de le marier. Bien que cette menace plane au-dessus de leurs têtes, les choses s'étaient arrangées entre eux. Renji ne doutait plus des sentiments de son amant mais cela ne réglait en rien le problème. Byakuya avait du assister à deux autres omiai depuis cette fameuse nuit et le lieutenant avait beaucoup de mal à cacher sa colère et sa jalousie. Cette idée lui était tout bonnement insupportable. Bien que le noble lui jurait par tous les saints du monde qu'il se moquait de toutes ces femmes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Et s'il faisait la connaissance d'une jeune femme qui lui plaise ? Après tout, Byakuya était hétérosexuel à la base, il pouvait très bien tomber amoureux d'une femme. Que ferait-il dans un cas pareil ? Comment l'accepter ? Ils s'étaient disputés à ce sujet deux semaines plus tôt. Byakuya avait gagné la bataille bien qu'il comprenait parfaitement le malaise de son partenaire. Mais il ne voulait pas le laisser tomber dans une psychose qui pourrait détruire leur couple. Il avait déjà assez fort à faire à essayer de trouver une solution sans en plus être obligé de batailler pour faire comprendre à son crétin de fukutaicho qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Combien de fois lui avait-il déjà dit au fait ? Il avait perdu le compte depuis longtemps.

Finalement, songea Renji, le réel problème n'était pas le mariage mais la succession. Tout serait si simple s'ils pouvaient avoir un enfant, tous les deux. Franchement, pourquoi n'y avait-il que les bonnes femmes capables de tomber enceintes ? Réalisant la dérive de ses pensées, il secoua la tête. Non mais il devenait complètement fou pour avoir une idée pareille ! Fermant les yeux, il s'imagina un instant enceinte et une grosse goutte apparut sur son front. Il se vit, énorme à n'en plus voir ses pieds, son uniforme tellement serré qu'il n'arriverait plus à bouger. Et pire, incapable de porter Zabimaru dans son obi tant il serait tendu à craquer… Et l'accouchement ?

_Ah mais je perds la boule ! Quelle vision de cauchemar…_

Pourtant, durant quelques secondes, il se demanda à quoi pourrait bien ressembler un enfant qui serait un mélange de son capitaine et de lui…

Il poussa un énième soupir de frustration qui chassa ses pensées grotesques. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour sortir de ce bureau et entraîner les nouvelles recrues qui en avaient bien besoin. Mais hélas pour lui, aujourd'hui était son jour de corvée. C'était inscrit dans son contrat qu'il devait s'acquitter d'une journée de travail administratif. Alors il s'y remit sans beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Byakuya fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard que lui portait Renji. Cela fait partie des petits plaisirs qu'il s'octroyer sans le dire à personne, même pas à lui. Il adorait sentir le regard chaud de son fougueux lieutenant posé sur lui. Il était fort probable que Renji ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais le rayonnement de son réiatsu changeait lorsqu'il l'observait. Oh, c'était à peine perceptible pour quelqu'un qui ne passait pas tout son temps avec lui et qu'il ne le connaissait pas sur le bout des doigts, comme lui. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il ne l'avait jamais repris sur ce point : il était le seul à être capable de percevoir ce flottement dans son réiatsu. C'était flatteur et rassurant, cela signifiait qu'il l'aimait toujours.

En revanche, tous ces soupirs commençaient sérieusement à l'agacer. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il n'aimait pas remplir cette partie de ses fonctions mais, tout de même, une journée par semaine, ce n'était pas la mort. Réalisait-il qu'ils passaient ainsi toute la journée ensemble ? Bon, d'accord, pas exactement comme chacun d'eux le voudraient mais ce n'était déjà pas si mal. Du moins en ce qui le concernait.

Tiens, et voilà que ça le reprenait de réfléchir comme une jeune fille en fleur. Après tout ce temps passé à ses côtés, la passion aurait due un peu s'essouffler mais il n'en était rien. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté ce côté de l'amour. Hisana était morte après cinq années de mariage. Et il avait aimé sa femme jusqu'à la fin. Mais après cinq années auprès de Renji, il réalisait que la force de son amour pour sa femme s'était modifié alors qu'il restait le même pour cet homme. Dans de telles conditions, comment pouvait-il parfois penser qu'il pourrait rompre pour une de ces prétendantes sans saveur. Après avoir goûté à l'épicé Renji Abarai, comment se contenter d'un fumet fade ?…

_Peut-être est-ce un peu de ta faute. Si tu lui disais clairement ta pensée, il ne se poserait plus de question, il n'aurait plus peur, _fit une voix au fond de lui qu'il reconnut très bien mais qu'il ignora superbement. N'est pas noble qui veut. Et son statut lui permettait de snober qui il voulait surtout lorsque ce « il » avait raison. Même s'il s'agissait de Senbonsakura.

Un autre soupir de Renji eut raison de sa patience. Byakuya redressa la tête de son dossier et posa un regard désapprobateur sur son second.

« Ca suffit Renji, je ne supporte plus de t'entendre soupirer depuis ce matin. Je ne te demande qu'une journée par semaine de travail administratif, ce n'est tout de même pas la mer à boire. Et comme tu peux le constater, cette aide n'est pas superflue. Je ne m'en sors plus avec toutes ces nouvelles procédures. Fais un effort et cesse de gémir. »

Renji plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son supérieur et constata qu'il était, encore, en mode Taicho. Il se retint de justesse de rouler des yeux.

« Je sais bien, gomen mais, vraiment, je ne le fais pas exprès. Je me rends bien compte de toute cette masse de travail mais c'est tellement chi… Euh, rasant se rattrapa t-il de justesse parce que Byakuya Kuchiki détestait les grossièretés. Mêmes petites comme le mot « chiant ».

_Il te suffit de voir les choses sous un autre angle dans ce cas.

_Comment ça ? »

Byakuya rompit le contact visuel et se replongea dans sa procédure. Il répondit néanmoins tout en recommençant à écrire.

« Dis-toi que nous passons _toute _la journée ensemble. »

Renji ouvrit des yeux ronds. C'est qu'il avait totalement raison. Il n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle mais… Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, une nuit torride soit dit en passant, s'étaient réveillés côté à côte. Ils avaient même refait l'amour ce matin. Bien sûr, Byakuya était parti travailler plus tôt que lui et Renji s'était rendormi. Hina-san avait presque dû le tirer du lit. Et là, ils étaient encore ensemble, jusqu'à la fin de leur poste. Et ils devaient se retrouver ce soir aussi. Donc, en calculant vite et bien, cela faisait même plus de vingt quatre heures rien qu'avec lui. Mais quel idiot ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt sans que son capitaine ne soit dans l'obligation de le lui faire remarquer ? Un large sourire fendit son visage et c'est avec un entrain qu'il découvrait posséder pour la paperasse qu'il se remit à l'ouvrage.

Il ne vit pas le sourire satisfait de son amant. C'était parfois trop facile de le manipuler. Quoique, ce n'était pas vraiment de la manipulation pour le faire travailler parce qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire.

Mais le nouvel entrain de Renji fut coupé par de légers coups portés contre la porte. De sa voix nette, Byakuya donna l'ordre d'entrer sans pour autant relever la tête de ses papiers. La voix qui s'éleva lui fit brusquement relever cette dernière et un léger froncement de sourcils apparut. Qui s'accentua en réalisant que le visiteur impromptu n'était pas seul. Un rapide coup d'œil pour évaluer la situation. Il ne connaissait pas l'homme qui l'accompagnait ni même la jeune femme qui se tenait de manière discrète à côté de l'inconnu. Qu'était-ce donc que ceci ? Et puis, son cœur s'accéléra tandis qu'une étincelle de compréhension envahissait furtivement ses prunelles grises.

_Ah non, ne me dîtes pas que c'est ce que je crois que c'est ?_

Son estomac se comprima en songeant que Renji était de l'autre côté du bureau et qu'il allait assister à cela. Une sourde colère monta lentement en lui.

Renji observait les nouveaux arrivés. Deux hommes et une jeune femme, fort jolie d'ailleurs mais qui se tenait dans une attitude réservée. Au premier coup d'œil, il comprit qu'ils étaient nobles et qu'ils ne devaient pas être ici pour une question de travail. Et Renji perçut un changement dans le réiatsu de son capitaine qui le mit immédiatement en alerte. Les visiteurs ne semblaient pas s'apercevoir de sa présence. Il fallait dire que le bureau était agencé de manière à ce que seul le bureau du capitaine soit visible de la porte. Le bureau du vice capitaine se trouvait en retrait dans la pièce et les personnes qui franchissaient le seuil tournaient le dos au fukutaicho. Renji en conclut inconsciemment que ces gens n'avaient jamais mis les pieds dans ce bureau avant ce jour.

L'homme qui était entré en premier pris alors la parole.

« Bonjour Byakuya-dono. Je me permets de venir ici puisque vous étiez _trop débordé _pour accepter l'invitation à dîner, fit-il avec une ironie tellement évidente que même Renji comprit qu'il venait de faire un reproche à son capitaine. Puisque Mahomet ne vient pas à la montagne, c'est la montagne qui vient à Mahomet. »

Byakuya serra les mâchoires. La métaphore n'avait pas été choisie au hasard. La montagne était bien évidemment le clan qui en l'occurrence se sentait plus puissant que son chef ces derniers temps. Comment son oncle osait-il venir ici, sur son lieu de travail pour _ça _? Jamais il n'avait mélangé le travail et les affaires familiales. Il venait dans son bureau, un bureau qu'il partageait avec Renji pour lui présenter une prétendante ! Devant Renji qu'ils n'avaient bien sûr pas vu. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal depuis le jour où il avait du lui avouer les projets de mariage de son clan. Il devait empêcher cela avant que Renji ne prenne conscience de la situation. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

« Laissez-moi donc vous présenter Haichachi Fuko-dono, chef du clan Haichachi et sa fille, Haichachi Hikari-dono. Je pense vous avoir déjà parlé d'eux. »

Haichachi fit un pas en avant et se penchant humblement pour saluer Byakuya. Bien qu'étant le chef de son clan et ayant une bonne réputation, il n'était rien en comparaison de cet illustre clan des Kuchiki. Et une alliance avec cette famille serait bénéfique. Même pour les Kuchiki car les Haichachi était une famille de commerçants qui pouvait les faire prospérer.

« Je vous présente mes respects, Kuchiki-dono et je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il se sentait très mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas été d'accord avec le vieil oncle. Il lui avait dit qu'il pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée de se présenter sur son lieu de travail, qu'il comprenait que Kuchiki-dono soit débordé et qu'il saurait attendre qu'il accepte de rencontrer sa fille. Et le regard froid qu'il dardait sur lui en cet instant lui laissait penser qu'il aurait mieux fait d'écouter son instinct et d'attendre patiemment son tour. Mais il enchaîna malgré tout. Advienne que pourra.

« Laissez-moi vous présenter ma fille qui, je vous l'assure, fait une prétendante honorable. Approche Hikari. »

Cette dernière s'approcha et fit à son tour une révérence tandis que le cœur de Byakuya cessait de battre.

_Renji…_

« Je suis extrêmement honorée de vous rencontrer, Kuchiki-sama. »

A cet instant précis, une vague d'énergie envahit le bureau et les Haichachi ainsi que l'oncle Kuchiki durent prendre appui sur le bureau pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol. Mais malgré leurs efforts, il était évident qu'ils commençaient à ployer sous le poids.

Une colère noire, comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti, pas même lorsque Rukia avait été condamnée à mort, imprégna ses veines tel un poison mortel. C'était un _omiai_. Ici, dans le bureau, ce lieu qui leur était réservé rien qu'à tous les deux, le seul endroit où Renji s'était toujours cru à l'abri des affaires familiales de son amant qui mettait un point d'honneur à séparer l'armée et la famille. Et ces gens venaient ici pour… Pour… Pour lui présenter une demande en mariage ! Là, sous son nez ! Non ! Byakuya était à lui ! A _lui _! Incapable de se contrôler, son réiatsu s'échappa et s'écrasa sur le trio qui venait de lui jeter en pleine face la réalité de ce qu'il tentait d'occulter.

Ce que Byakuya redoutait se produisait : les barrières de Renji venaient de rompre. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le montrer. Il devait l'arrêter. Il se leva donc de sa chaise de capitaine, pas réellement affecté par son réiatsu et lui ordonna fort et clair bien que son cœur criait sa peine.

« Abarai-fukutaicho ! Cela suffit ! Tu outrepasses tes droits. »

La voix était si sèche et le regard tellement froid qu'un milliers de zanpakutôs plantés dans son corps ne l'auraient pas autant fait souffrir. C'est un profond désespoir qui l'envahit. Son réiatsu retomba aussi soudainement qu'il était monté et les trois « invités » purent à nouveau respirer. Ils se tournèrent pour, enfin, découvrir la présence du second bureau placé de l'autre côté de la pièce en vis-à-vis de celui de Byakuya et, par la même occasion, l'homme tatoué qui les regardaient avec… Avec quelque chose qu'ils ne définissaient pas mais dont l'air « pas ravi » était plus que flagrant. L'homme aux cheveux rouges se leva lentement laissant voir sa haute taille qui impressionna Hikari et qui la fit reculer d'un pas.

« Gomen nasai Taicho. Je… Je vais vous laisser à _vos affaires, _fit-il d'une voix qui paraissait sortir d'outre tombe. »

Et sans lui donner l'opportunité de répondre, Renji disparut dans un shunpo.

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que l'oncle ne reprenne ses esprits.

« C'était qui ce sauvage ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans votre bureau ? »

Et cette fois, ce fut les barrages de Byakuya qui se brisèrent. Il en avait assez de devoir toujours se contrôler. Il ne voulait pas se marier, ne voulait pas que Renji souffre même si c'était plutôt raté, ne voulait pas assister à des omiai. Il n'acceptait pas que son oncle ait délibérément ignoré l'ordre qu'il avait donné et qui faisait foi dans tout le clan depuis sa nomination au poste de capitaine de la sixième division : ne jamais venir au Taicha pour lui soumettre des histoires qui ne regardaient que le clan. Mais surtout, il venait de salir l'intégrité de l'homme qu'il aimait en l'insultant de « sauvage ». Certes, Renji l'était bel et bien mais il était le seul à pouvoir le qualifier ainsi parce que c'était, indéniablement, ce qui l'avait attiré chez son compagnon.

Il darda un regard à congeler un iceberg sur son oncle. Il s'occuperait de ce Haichachi dans un second temps.

« Oji-sama, je suis extrêmement, mais alors _extrêmement _contrarié par ce qui vient de se produire. Vous avez ignoré la principale consigne : ne jamais, _jamais_, venir dans ce bureau pour exposer des questions familiales. Vous savez pourtant que je déteste plus que tout devoir me répéter. Je vous avais dit que j'étais débordé et si vous regardez bien mon bureau, vous constaterez que je disais vrai. Vous avez mis en doute ma parole ce qui est proprement inacceptable. La décision que le conseil des anciens a prise ne vous donne en aucun cas le droit de faire ce que vous voulez. Oublieriez-vous _qui_ je suis ? Venir dans mon bureau pour me soumettre à un omiai de cette manière ! Mais où aviez-vous la tête ? Quel manque de tact et de respect. Et vous me demandez qui est « ce sauvage » ? Qui est le sauvage dans cette pièce à imposer une telle réunion à _vos invités_ et à cette jeune femme ? Où sont donc passées vos manières ? Vous êtes venu ici en ignorant que les capitaines partagent leur bureau avec leur fukutaicho. « Ce sauvage » est mon second. Et bien que je n'admette pas la réaction qu'il ait eue, je peux néanmoins la comprendre. Cet espace est notre lieu de travail, il n'aurait jamais dû assister à cela. De quoi vais-je avoir l'air face à lui à présent ? Félicitez-vous Oji-sama, vous venez de mettre votre chef dans l'embarras. »

_Et tu ne sais pas à quel point tu viens de me mettre dans l'embarras, vieil imbécile,_ ne put s'empêcher de jurer mentalement Byakuya.

Il se tut un instant dans l'espoir de reprendre contenance. Peine perdue. Il regarda alors Haichachi et sa fille. Ils avaient le visage pâle et l'inquiétude, voire la crainte, pouvait se lire sur leurs traits. Mais il n'en avait cure.

« Quant à vous, j'ai vaguement entendu parler de votre famille mais je crains fort que vous veniez de perdre la chance de faire affaire avec mon clan. Comment avez-vous pu accepter de venir ici sans y être invité ? Je me doute parfaitement que mon _cher oncle_ a dû se montrer très persuasif mais vous auriez dû être suffisamment intelligent pour refuser et passer par les voies classiques. Qu'espériez-vous en venant me présenter votre fille de cette manière ? C'est tellement indécent. »

Il inspira et se tourna vers son oncle.

« Oji-sama, je ne vous félicite pas. Soyez certain que ceci sera exposé au clan et que vous devrez répondre de vos actes. Je crois qu'il est plus que temps de faire une mise au point sur certains sujets qui deviennent plus que problématiques. A présent, veuillez quitter ce bureau avant que je ne perde vraiment mes nerfs. Au moins pourrez-vous vous vanter de m'avoir fait sortir de mes gonds. »

L'oncle réprima un frisson. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais senti cette colère à peine contenue chez son neveu. Jugea t-il par conséquent bon de ne pas s'attarder en ce lieu. Sans rien répondre, et d'un simple geste de la main, il invita Haichachi et sa fille à le suivre. Il venait de rater une belle occasion.

Les Haichachi suivirent l'homme un énorme nœud à l'estomac. Dieu que ce Kuchiki-sama était effrayant. Finalement, décida le chef de ce clan, ce qui venait d'arriver n'était pas un mal. Hors de question que sa fille épouse un tel homme.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis, Byakuya inspira plusieurs fois pour tenter de faire tomber la pression puis s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le réiatsu de Renji mais il ne le décela pas. Renji était devenu très bon à ce jeu là. Il avait du apprendre à masquer correctement son énergie spirituelle pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons quant à leur relation. Résultat : il était bien incapable de le retrouver. Et ça ne le rassura pas du tout : Dieu seul sait ce qu'il était capable de faire dans un tel état…


End file.
